Third mission
by Christabel Liliana
Summary: Just a little one-shot about what could have happened when Looker and Serena were chasing the Pokemon thief. (Third mission for the Looker Bureau!) Lacewood shipping!


**_Sleepy one-shot to just get back into writing. More Lacewood stories are needed!_**

* * *

"Would you have a look at my Pokédex Professor?" Calem asked nervously.  
Augustine looked up from the paper he was idly flicking through and let out a small sigh.  
"Of course Calem," Augustine says smiling cheerily at the twenty year old boy and taking his Pokédex.  
It was well known that from a young age Calem was meant to be a Pokémon trainer.  
He would have become a great Champion…if only Serena hadn't moved in.  
"Very good Calem ! You still have quite a way to go until you meet Serena's standards though."  
Calem smiled brightly and shoved his Pokédex in his rucksack.  
"H-How is Serena anyway?" Augustine asked, trying not to sound too interested in the topic of his most prized and not to mention beautiful student.  
Somewhere along the line between the Team Flare issues and the Pokemon championship league, Augustine started to care for the young trainer more than a Professor should for his student.  
Diantha knew of course. He would call her on his Holo-Caster almost daily asking her which flowers are prettiest or whether he should go see his mystery girl or not.  
At first Diantha was curious to find the woman who caught Sycamore's eye. Who could have made him giggle like such a school girl? Especially after he'd ignored every woman (and man) who ever made a move on him. However when Diantha first met Serena in that coffee shop, she knew it was Serena who'd captured his heart.  
She was beautiful, smart and determined, almost perfect for Sycamore.  
It even made Diantha a little jealous. She'd tried to catch his eye for years but this girl just came and converted him from a confident beautiful man to a blushing wreck.

It became obvious to the rest of his students that Augustine fell for Serena after the battle against Lysandre.  
Augustine wouldn't shut up about the girl. His worry was stupidly evident. He would call the entire group to ask about Serena almost hourly. The Professor only shut up about his beloved nineteen year old student after he found her in Couriway town; safe and sound. Diantha often wondered how the tabloids hadn't caught onto his little crush. He wasn't exactly discrete.  
"Oh hasn't she been to see you Professor?" Calem asked innocently.  
Sycamore's heart dropped rapidly. Calem even witnessed a flash of a frown grace Sycamore's features before his usually cheery smile took its place.  
Augustine ran a hand through his messy navy locks in slight frustration.  
"No. I suppose she's been busy… with her being Champion and all." He shrugged off the heart ache and grinned at his pupil.  
"She's fine Professor. We met up just the other day. I helped to teach her friend, Emma, how to roller-blade," Calem smiled fondly at the memory.  
"Ah where was this? Couriway town? Vaniville town?"  
"Oh no. She was in Lumiose city. She's going to stay here a while and help people."  
"That sounds like Serena." Augustine said softly.  
"Yeah! She's a real unique girl, that's for sure," Calem says as he gazes at the clock on the lab wall.  
Augustine ignored his student, instead tracing over a photograph of him and Serena in a frame on his desk. They were smiling in the photograph; behind them was the beautiful waterfall of Couriway Town where he told her about his treasures and dreams. It had taken all of his courage to ask her to take a photograph with him.  
He smiled softly. His heart started aching to see Serena just one more time.  
"Sorry Professor but its after five. I've got to go meet Shauna!"  
The young boy waved, almost sprinting out of Sycamore's office, trying to get away from the love-struck professor.  
Sycamore didn't blame him. It's never good to keep a woman waiting.  
His thoughts rapidly transferred back to Serena. What would it like to be on a date with her?  
Rarely, he'd see her skating past the lab with her Fennekin bouncing beside her happily. If she was staying in Lumiose, she was keeping well away from the lab. Augustine's face fell once more.  
Was she ignoring him?  
Once, Serena paused outside the lab, almost as if she was going to come in but didn't ultimately.  
What had he done to deserve this?  
'_Arceus must really hate me._' He thought gloomily.

Augustine fiddled about with the paper clippings on his desk.  
Some were about Calem when he saved those mountain climbers from that avalanche.  
One or two were about Shauna and her revolutionary fashion line.  
Most of them were about Serena. Augustine glared involuntary at the photograph of her smiling; holding her Fennekin in victory after saving some abandoned Pokémon.  
He screwed up the paper in a swift movement of his large hand and threw it in his overflowing bin.  
How could someone that kind be avoiding him like this? Was it all because of that stupid day six months ago?

That day, Sycamore asked Calem to tell her to meet him in Anistar City in front of the Sundial.  
Hours had passed since Augustine asked him and it'd began to get dark. He pulled his white lab coat closer to his body, staring up at the beautiful rock.  
Augustine had even put on a new lab coat for this girl. Yeah, he had it bad.  
"Sycamore?" She asked. The Professor jumped a little in shock and looked to the source of warmth to his side. There stood Serena with her Fennekin on her shoulder, smiling up at him.  
She was wearing her signature red shirt and red skirt, the same outfit she wore when he first met her all that time ago. Augustine's gaze lingered on her legs. Her long, pale, beautiful legs…  
Heat rushed to the older man's cheeks. Augustine coughed and looked towards the sundial, hoping the light reflecting from the rock would cover his blushing face.  
"Why, hello, Serena. Running around all over Kalos is actually rather tiring, is it not? Oh yeah, I'm the one making you do that, aren't I? Terribly sorry about that!"Sycamore chuckled, trying to cover up his nervousness.  
"I don't mind Sycamore. Its part of the fun," Serena says while shrugging her shoulders, causing the Fennekin to jump down from her shoulders.  
They fell into a comfortable silence. Sycamore glanced over at the younger girl repetitively.  
Serena looked breath-taking like always. She was wearing her famous white cycling hat. The same hat he'd bought her in Couriway town after she complained about her beautiful hair always getting in her eyes.  
It warmed his old heart to see her cherish it so much.  
"Didn't you want to talk about the Mega-Evolutions?" She turned to face the blushing man. A blush graced her cheeks as soon as her icy blue eyes met his dark blue ones.  
"Ah yes indeed." He began to babble about his findings and the rocks that can cause certain Pokémon to Mega-evolve while she stood listening intently.  
Her interest was nothing like he'd seen before. She was always interested whether it be her Pokémon or the different types of berries you can feed them.  
One day she'd make a great Pokémon Professor.  
"Try touching the Sundial," He urged his brightest student.  
She reached out and grazed the stone with her slender fingers.  
Augustine moved closer to her and placed his large hand over hers, to feel the power being absorbed by the Mega-Ring. He moved closer to his younger student, pressing closer to her.  
Augustine felt her curvy body pushing against him and gulped.  
Trying to seem casual, he slung an arm around her shoulders.  
She took her eyes off the glow emitting from her hand and gazed up at her Professor with confusion.  
Sycamore rested his chin on the top of her head gently resisting the urge to embrace her, kiss her and… other things.  
He felt at ease. Serena glanced up at the man she'd crushed on for years, hoping her face wasn't as red as she thought it was.  
Reluctantly, he pulled away and ran a hand through his hair.  
"You were exposed to the Legendary Pokemon's energy in Team Flare's secret HQ. And the Mega-Ring has absorbed the power of the sundial…These two powers have combined to upgrade your Mega-Ring. Now, it will react to underground Mega Stones, but only when the sundial is emitting light. I'm sure these stones hide in every corner of Kalos! Use this power to find them!"  
A red-faced Augustine babbled before almost running away from the girl without saying good-bye.  
In that moment, he knew for sure he'd fallen for Serena.  
In that moment, Serena knew she'd have to try and forget about the beautiful professor because he obviously didn't feel the same way.

"I told you so!" Diantha smiled knowingly at the Professor when he told her.  
We were sitting in his favourite coffee shop, the one just opposite his lab.  
"I just didn't know I'd fall for my student Diantha. Isn't this taboo or something?" The weary Professor lowered his voice to stop any 'interested parties' listening in.  
"Of course not Augustine! You're acting far older than you are," She tapped one of her manicured nails on the table-top.  
"I am old compared to her!"  
"You're twenty-five Sycamore. I wish I was your age again," She glared at the younger man.  
"Serena is nineteen! She wouldn't want to date a man like me. She could go out with someone her age instead of a dinosaur like me," He plucked at his scruffy lab-coat unhappily.  
"You're making me feel grand about my age by the way…," Diantha turned her attention to her nails.  
Augustine made a little 'o' shape with his beautiful mouth.  
"Ah sorry Dian. I forgot you turned thirty last week," He blushed deeply from embarrassment.  
She waved the man's apologies off and leaned forward, clasping both of her hands together.  
"It's fine. What are you going to do about your little Serena thing?" Diantha winked happily.  
"N-Nothing. I just ran from her. I doubt she'll want to speak to me again,"  
"Of course she will. You're a professor. You're meant to be a wacko like all the other Professors." Diantha grinned wolfishly.  
"Shut up Diantha,"

The first few weeks he made excuses for Serena.  
'She's probably busy with Champion stuff,' he'd think to himself before diving into his work.  
After three months, Serena was all the man would think about. His work had begun to suffer from sheer lack of interest in anything but Serena.  
He watched her past battles whenever he could and whenever she was on the news he'd be sat there watching it as soon as he could. Augustine missed her. He'd never felt this way before with anyone. He felt like a love-sick puppy and he hated it.  
Augustine couldn't count the amount of times he'd recorded a Holo-Caster message to her and deleted them because they didn't sound right or he looked stupid.  
"Why is she avoiding me?" Augustine asked Diantha. He rested the phone on his shoulder to hold it to his ear while he wandered around his lab.  
"Hello to you too Sycamore," Diantha yawned.  
"I'm serious Dia. It's been six months and she hasn't been to see me once,"  
"Maybe she's just been busy."  
"But she went to see Calem!"  
"Are you jealous Augustine?" Diantha laughed.  
"N-No. I'm just wondering why she'd avoid me…" The nervous Professor trailed off.  
"Listen Augstine. I'm exhausted. I have a film to shoot in the morning. I'll talk to you then. Au revoir!"  
She hung up quickly. He glared at the phone and quickly, shoved it into his pocket.  
Somehow, during the phone call, Augustine had made his way over to the window and was just standing idly, staring out of the window.  
"I'm going home Professor," said Anna, his assistant as she stood beside the elevator with her bag hung on her shoulder.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," His eyes flicked from the glowing street-lamps to wave to his colleague.  
She smiled in response, pressing the button on the elevator.  
For once in his life, Augustine felt genuinely alone. He slumped to the floor unhappily.  
His hands roamed his pockets of his dirty lab coat, searching for something.  
Augustine grasped the Pokéball and pressed the release button, allowing his beautiful Umbreon to be free for a while.  
His Umbreon immediately curled up beside Sycamore as if feeling his distress.  
Sycamore rose from his seated position after patting the black head of the creature, to calm himself.  
That's when he saw it.

At first Augustine thought it was a trick of the light.  
Maybe even an illusion.  
His longing eyes followed her as she skated past the Pokélab elegantly, stopping just in front of a darkened alley-way opposite the lab.  
Fennekin came screeching to a stop beside her, jumping up and down happily.  
The Fennekin bounced towards the Pokélab. Augustine's heart jumped up into his throat.  
Did she come to see him? Excitement began to rise from the pit of the love-struck Professor's stomach.  
Serena's pink lips moved as she called the Fennekin back to her side.  
She took a long look at the building before shaking her head and leaning against the wall, waiting for her new friend and trying not to think of the Professor who probably sat working on a paper.  
This was Augustine's chance! He knew Diantha would kill him if he didn't take this opportunity.  
Sycamore glanced down at Umbreon nervously.  
"D-Do I look alright?" He asked the Pokémon. The Umbreon squealed in response.  
"I'll take that as a yes!" He straightened his lab coat, trying to brush off the excess muck.  
He scowled at his disgusting lab coat.  
Augustine debated running upstairs to his apartment and changing. He took another glance out of the window at the girl who was checking her watch impatiently.  
He never knew when he'd have another chance like this. Making his choice, he stepped inside the elevator with Umbreon bouncing at heels happily.  
The poor Professor's mind was running a mile a minute.  
Nerves began to rise up in his stomach. Augustine nibbled on his thumb nail to calm himself. It didn't work.  
The elevator pinged open on the bottom floor too quickly for his tastes.  
The secretary sat on her laptop, smiling at the handsome Professor as he passed silently.  
He dawdled over to the glass doors of the lab and peered through to see Serena still leaning against the wall, playing on her Holo-Caster.  
Umbreon nudged his master towards the door.  
Augustine nodded at his Pokémon. He took a deep breath and opened the door.  
Serena looked up from her Holo-Caster. An expression of shock came across her face.  
She put her Holo-Caster away quickly, standing up straight instead of leaning against the wall.  
Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach as she took a step towards the man.  
They stood there for goodness knows how long on opposite sides of the road; just staring at each other.  
"Oh hello Serena!" The Professor broke the silence, striding over to the girl as calmly as he could.  
"Oh hey Professor," She averted her gaze from his alluring face.  
Instead, she fiddled with the brown hat she now wore.  
Augustine fought off the frown threatening to over-take his features, replacing it with a fake grin.  
"It's lovely to see you after so long. We were just going to grab a coffee." Augustine lied while gesturing to Umbreon who was playing happily with Fennekin.  
"Ah. You shouldn't push yourself Professor," Serena giggled, twirling her blonde hair nervously.  
Sycamore smiled gently at her laughing face. He burned the image into his mind.  
Who knew when he'd see her beauty again.  
"I don't push myself. I've just been working on these Mega-Evolutions. How have you been anyway, mon amour?" He thanked the gods she never bothered to learn the Kalos language.  
"Fine. Fine. Can't complain. It's actually been quite interesting. See I met this guy and-,"  
"Serena! It is I! Looker!" A middle-aged man wearing a brown trench coat came running up to Augustine's Serena.  
Involuntary, the younger man glared at intruder.  
"Great! We can get on with this case," Serena smiled at the man, completely ignoring Augustine's existence. '_Now I know what Zubats feel like.'_ Augustine grumbled in his head.  
"Right Serena. You try and capture her but don't worry because I will be in the shadows!" The man pointed down the dark alley-way.  
"Seriously Looker. I've beaten this creepy robot twice already. What makes you think we will catch her this time?" Serena cocked her hips slightly with a grin on her face.  
Scyamore's gaze trained on the floor. He hugged himself awkwardly watching the two talk in front of him. He was starting to feel like a third-wheel.  
"Because you are my amazing partner! With a team _this_ good we have to catch her." Looker finally looked over to see the young Professor that his partner wouldn't stop pining over.  
His once happy expression mirrored Augustine's glare.  
"Who is this Serena?" Looker waved his hand in his competition's direction.  
"Oh. How rude of me! Looker this is Professor Sycamore. Sycamore this is my detective partner also known as Looker." Serena edged closer to the older man, taking his hand in hers.  
Looker's face broke into a smile.  
"You're the Professor Sycamore I've heard so much about!" Looker decided to be civil to the young man and stuck his hand out, which Sycamore shook hesitantly.  
"Youngest Professor in the world. Well so far anyway, speaking of which, I wish to speak with you once you've finished with this case Serena," A grin came to Augustine's lips as he looked at the now blushing girl.  
She gave a sharp nod in understanding and turned her attention back to Looker.  
"Shall we go?" She thrusted her head in the direction of the alley.  
"Of course! Prepare yourself Serena!" Looker removed his hand from her grasp and walked down the alley-way before Serena could respond.  
After what felt like an age, Serena turned her attention back to her crush.  
"I'm sorry I haven't been around much Professor. I'll come and talk to you at some point in the month." She said as she rummaged through her blue bag for her Pokéballs.  
Augustine forced a smile onto his handsome face.  
Why didn't this girl love him like he loved her?  
"Of course Serena. Ma porte est toujours ouverte," Sycamore gestured back to the Pokélab.  
"I'll see you soon." She took a step forwards, closing the gap between the two.  
Serena reached up and brushed her lips against the Professor's cheek gently.  
His hand immediately flew to the cheek that her lips had touched in shock and embarrassment.  
Augustine looked down at the girl to see her red face yet again.  
Serena turned her back on the shocked man to venture down the dreadful alley-way.  
Without thinking, his arm flew out and grabbed her arm tightly.  
She turned to look at him with a confused look passing her beautiful features.  
Augustine hesitated before letting go of her arm swiftly.  
"J-Just…be careful alright?" He stammered while looked down at the floor in embarrassment.  
"I always am!" Serena laughed cheerfully, walking further and further away from the man.

Jane, Augustine's waitress for this evening, brought his black coffee outside to a table with a perfect view of the alley that Serena disappeared down.  
He smiled thanks at the flirty woman before staring back at the alley-way, waiting for Serena to emerge.  
He nibbled at his thumb to calm his nerves but yet again, it didn't work.  
Augustine was still worried for his girl. He'd wrap her up in bubble wrap if he could.  
Sycamore decided to actually have a coffee before travelling back to the lab so he didn't feel like he was completely lying to Serena. The sky was growing darker by the second.  
Umbreon nuzzled his master sleepily.  
"We'll go home after this alright?" Augustine promised the Pokémon while taking another sip from the luke-warm coffee.  
The Umbreon squealed in response, jumping onto his lap and lying down with a yawn.  
Augustine chuckled slightly at his favourite Pokémon.  
He utterly adored Lumo. He was only an Eevee when he first acquired him.  
Lumo was his first ever Pokémon, given to him by his parents before he went on his Pokémon journey to study the wonders of Pokémon. Lumo wouldn't be traded for the world.  
Suddenly, Augustine's phone vibrated in his deep pockets.  
Gently, he pulled the device out of his pocket, trying not to disturb Lumo.  
Tierno's face popped up on the small screen.  
"Hello?" Augustine answered with confusion plastered on his face.  
"Professor. I need your help!"  
"What's happened?" Augustine sighed while analysing his bitten nails.  
With Tierno, his help would probably be learning Tierno's Pokémon another dance move.  
"I've lost my Pokédex!" He cried.  
"Tierno, you do know it's almost nine at night. Can we sort this out in the morning?"  
Sycamore used his long fingers to rub his temples in frustration.  
"But Professor! I need my Pokédex!"  
"Have you checked your room for it?"  
"Of course I have!" He heard rustling on the other end of the phone, probably as Tierno moved around his bedroom.  
"Wait… I found it! Thanks Professor!"  
"Where was it?"  
"I was sat on it." Augustine coughed to try and cover up his laughter.  
"Anyway thanks Professor. I'll see you later!"  
"Bye Tierno," Sycamore said before hanging up the phone.  
Lumo snored gently on his master's lap.  
While sipping the coffee yet again, Augustine heard a loud girly scream.  
"Serena!" He shouted involuntary after jumping to his feet quickly, causing Lumo to fall to the ground with a loud thud.  
"Sorry," Augustine apologised to the little Pokemon, giving him a small smile.  
He picked up Lumo gently. Carrying him would be so much easier. Lumo huffed in response.  
Leaving the coffee behind, he sprinted down the alley-way and- hopefully- to Serena.

Serena was sprawled on the floor; her hair framing her face like a golden halo. Blood covered her pale face and tarnished her arms as well. Fennekin lay beside her basking in her warmth and whimpering.  
Looker was ignoring Augustine's beautiful student.  
Instead, he was staring blankly at the space in front of him.  
"C'est quoi ce bordel qui s'est passé ici?" Augustine shouted at the shocked detective angrily. The worried man knelt beside Serena, pushing her bloody blonde hair back with a free hand.  
"Huh?" Looker finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked over at Serena.  
"I said what happened here!" Sycamore growled at the man, letting Lumo wiggle from his tight grasp to comfort the crying Fennekin.  
Augustine immediately went to check her breathing and pulse.  
He sighed in relief when both were normal.  
Looker glared at the young Professor and sat on the other side of Serena, taking her pale and cold hand in his.  
"This girl… Emma… was in a suit of some kind. She's been stealing Pokémon from owners. She went to hit Fennekin after Serena beat her yet again…but Serena jumped in front of her. She got hit in the head and went down, and then Emma just disappeared," Looker explained slowly to Augustine like he was a child.  
Augustine sighed in slight anger at the unconscious girl.  
Of course Serena would hurt herself rather than have anyone hurt her Fennekin.  
She adored that little fox.  
The Professor hooked his arms under her legs and behind her back. He picked her up gently, holding her close to him.  
Her head rested against his broad chest, he began to smile down at the beauty despite the situation.  
"Maybe I should take her, Professor," Looker held out his arms, trying to take the girl away from this man. Augustine refrained from hissing at the man like a Arbok.  
"I think you've done enough," He snapped, taking a step back.  
"It wasn't my fault," Looker rolled his eyes at the man's petty protectiveness.  
"You could have protected her. Maybe been there for her," Augustine turned his back on the man. He walked slowly towards civilisation, whispering comforting words to Serena in his native tongue.  
His plan was to take her to the lab, maybe fix her up a little there and then we coul-.  
"Like you ran away from her last time you saw her?" Looker interrupted the man's thoughts as he marched to match the taller man's stride.  
Augustine froze and glared at the man.  
"You know nothing Looker," The angry spat out the detective's name and began walking once again.  
"Of course I do. I know you have an unhealthy infatuation with this young girl. I can see it in your eyes. I also know she has a stupid crush on you but I cannot see why," Looker huffed, crossing his arms angrily.  
Sycamore gazed down at his beautiful Serena with Looker's words echoing through his thoughts.  
She had a crush on him?  
Giddiness rose within him. He felt…happy.  
He even felt like skipping to his apartment and watching soppy romantic films while squealing happily to Diantha.  
"Don't tell me you didn't know," Looker stared at the shocked Professor in disbelief.  
"Of course I didn't know! She ignored me the past six months," The younger man juggled the young girl in his arms, trying to get her into a comfortable position.  
"She was trying to get over you," Looker whispered quietly. He loved Serena.  
He fell for Serena when he first saw her photograph in the papers and was told about her bravery with Team Flame… however her heart belonged to another.  
Every-time she stared off into space, Looker knew what consumed her thoughts.

She didn't think he noticed the small scrap book of paper cutting with information on Sycamore on them that she kept in the third drawer of the filing cabinet.  
She didn't think Looker noticed the longing gaze that over took her features whenever she skated past the lab, deciding whether to go in or not.  
In Looker's mind, he lost to a worthy opponent.

Augustine rolled his eyes, pushing the lab door open with his back.  
Looker was playing with him obviously. It was all a lie.  
Why would Serena love someone like him when there were many guys her own age who adored her? Especially that Siebold. He was always trying to take her out on dates or cook for her.  
Plus the member of the elite four was only a year older than his lovely student.  
They both walked into the lab quietly; both nodding at the lovely secretary whose name Augustine never bothered to learn.  
He made a mental note to learn the name of his colleague and led Looker and the Pokémon into the elevator.  
"What did you want to talk to her about?" Looker asked quietly, breaking the silence.  
Augustine stayed silent, staring at the steel doors of the elevator.  
"Come on Professor. We both care for this girl so why don't we get along til we know she's alright," Looker says and places a large hand on Sycamore's shoulder.  
He nodded stiffly as the elevator doors pinged open to reveal his small apartment.

Augustine loved his apartment. It was right above his office and was perfect for late nights when he exhaustedly stumbled home.  
It was not big by any stretch of the imagination. It consisted of a large living room and kitchen and two doors; one which led to his bedroom and the other which led to the bathroom. Sycamore's apartment was extremely messy with different piles of paper furnishing his living room.  
Looker even noticed multiple photographs of Serena and this man framed on the walls.  
Gently, he laid Serena down on the red loveseat and turned back to Looker who was standing, analysing the apartment.  
"I was going to ask her to study with me and become a Pokémon Professor." Augustine finally answered Lookers question before walking into the kitchen.  
"You're going to steal my partner?" Looker raised an eye-brow. He followed Augustine into the kitchen. Looker always knew this would happen.  
Professor Sycamore ignored him and instead started to wet a cloth under the tap.  
"You won't need her all the time Looker."  
Augustine's words really hit home. He was right.  
Looker wouldn't be able to keep her once his job was done.  
In that moment, he knew he had to give the better man his blessing to be with the girl he cared for.  
"True. This is why I need to know you'd look after her once I'm gone."  
"Where are you going? Serena will be heart-broken! Did you see how her face lit up when she was near you?" Augustine finally glared at Looker. They stood for a moment glaring at each other. Augustine broke his gaze from Looker; instead walking back to Serena's side. A frown graced Augustine's face as he started to speculate on their relationship.  
Did he love her? Were they… lovers?  
"Once my job is done here I'll be gone." Looker stated, hovering behind the younger man.  
Looker watched as Sycamore gently dabbed the blood from her face.  
Looker smiled softly. It was obvious Sycamore loved her. That was good enough for him.  
Time to be the best liar in the world.  
Looker placed his heavy hand on Sycamore's broad shoulders.  
Sycamore's worried eyes gazed up at the older man.  
"Don't worry Sycamore. Elle vous adore. I am more of a father figure she never had." Looker confided. Serena did only see him as a father figure and nothing more, as much as it pained him.  
A genuine smile passed Sycamore's lips.  
"Thank you Looker," The man said happily.  
Augustine's face flushed with embarrassment. He'd been so mean to this man just because he also cared for his love.  
"I should go. Don't try anything," Looker said awkwardly while glaring at Sycamore.  
Sycamore held up his hands in surrender.  
"I wouldn't dream of it," Sycamore said while shooting another longing look at the unconscious girl. Looker reached for her hat and placed it on his own head.  
If looks could kill, Looker would be dead from the glance Sycamore gave him.  
"She borrowed my hat when her white one got so dirty she had to take it to be cleaned." Looker said indignantly. Looker's mind wandered back to earlier that morning.  
"She was so upset," he chuckled while he walked to the elevator and pressed the button to call it.  
Looker turned to face the observing Professor.  
"She loves that hat because it reminds her of the man who gave it to her. Treat her well Sycamore,"  
Looker tipped his hat before disappearing into the elevator.  
It was the last time Sycamore would ever see him.

Once Looker left, Sycamore focused his full attention on Serena.  
He gently wiped her face free of blood, revealing a deep cut on her left temple.  
Augustine sighed and glanced over at her Fennekin and Lumo curled up together sleeping on his favourite armchair.  
"Why are you so kind Serena?" He questioned her sleeping form, stroking her hair gently.  
Her deep breathing was his only response.  
"You just go and get yourself hurt." He leaned over and grazed her cut gently with his lips.  
It wasn't the first time she'd been hurt in Sycamore's presence.  
When he first met her all those years ago she came to him with cuts all over her arms from her new Fennekin. She still loved the silly Pokémon though.  
Taking a longing look at Serena, Sycamore rose to his feet and to his bathroom where he kept his first aid kit. He pulled the green kit from underneath the sink and returned to his Serena.  
The man hummed a soft tune while finding a plaster and sticking it to her deep cut.  
Satisfied with his work, Augustine took a step back and contemplated tidying up his apartment before Serena awoke.  
He shook his head and sat on the floor, leaning his perfect head of navy locks against the love-seat.  
Blindly, he patted the love-seat and eventually entwined his fingers with hers.  
"I won't fall asleep I promise," he whispered to Serena. She murmured softly in response.  
**BEEP. BEEP. **His Holo-Caster screamed at him from his pocket.  
"Merde," Augustine cursed under his breath, fumbling around to try and stop the ear-splitting sound.  
He threw the Holo-Caster on the floor, pressing the silent button hastily to silence the device.  
He peeked back over at Serena who- thankfully- was still asleep.  
_'She could be concussed!' _The voice inside Augustine's head argued.  
_'-or she could just be a very heavy sleeper.' _Another voice countered it.  
Augustine waved off his worries.  
_'Do you remember when you tried to wake this girl up the day after the parade you threw for her? She wouldn't wake-up for anything. She was like a half human,half Snorlax combo. Not even pancakes. We had to wait until she decided to wake-up and ask her mother to tell her to meet you at the train station.' _A third voice joined in the conversation in his head.  
"Well… I'm going crazy," Sycamore sighed. He eyed up his Holo-Caster which was flashing, displaying '**One new urgent message'.  
**His eyes drifted to the clock. **10:08pm.  
**Who on earth would be leaving urgent messages at this time?  
The last time he had a message this late Lysandre was trying to-…  
Realisation struck the Professor. Could it be Team Flare again?  
Curiosity got the better of him. He reached over and picked up the Holo-Caster, taking care not to remove Serena's hand from his grasp.  
After making sure the sound was low enough not wake the hyperactive Pokemon, Augustine pressed play on the message to be greeted with an angry- very angry- image of Serena's mum.  
"Professor Sycamore!" She shrieked. The man winced slightly, thanking Arceus he turned the sound down.  
"It's really bad! Serena hasn't come home yet like she usually does after going out with Looker! Please help find her. We're getting together a search party so if you'd meet us at-."  
Sycamore turned off the machine quickly and instead picked up his phone and dialled Grace's number.  
"Hello? Sycamore? What's going on? Have you found her?" Grace questioned.  
"She's fine Grace. She's asleep on my couch and-,"  
"WHY IS SHE ASLEEP ON YOUR COUCH? WHAT IN ARCEUS DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Grace screamed down the phone.  
"S-She got knocked out… I was only helping," Augustine said somewhat gloomily.  
'_Well. We'll have to wait before we tell her we're together… That's if we ever do get together,' _Augustine's mind decided. He blushed deeply.  
"_Why on earth am I thinking about __**that**__?" _  
"Oh. Oh that's alright. Make sure she comes home tomorrow though and next time you take my unconscious daughter to your apartment let me know!" Grace scolded the Professor.  
"Yes Ma'am," Sycamore whispered.  
Grace hung up on him. He placed his phone beside him on the floor. He gazed longingly at Serena.  
He wanted to tell her. All his urges were screaming at him to kiss her but he resisted.  
Augustine yawned.  
"It'll just have to wait until morning," He whispered to Serena quietly.

**BEEP. BEEP. **  
Augustine fumbled around half-asleep trying to turn off the screaming alarm.  
His hand brushed over the annoying Holo-caster and pressed the 'dismiss' button.  
Augustine slowly rose from his odd place beside his love-seat and stumbled into the kitchen to make his morning coffee.  
"Good morning Professor," the girl in his kitchen said while offering a hot cup of coffee.  
To say Augustine jumped from fright would be an understatement.  
"Baise! Holy mother of Arceus," Augustine shouted, clutching his chest.  
"Sorry Professor. I really should have woken you but you looked so peaceful. I told you that you were working too hard," Serena said after taking a sip of her own coffee.  
"What on earth are you doing up? You could be concussed! You could have internal bleeding! You could have-,"  
"I'm fine. My head just hurts a little." She cut off the Professor's ramblings.  
Augustine sighed gently, snatching the coffee cup from Serena's hands and taking a sip.  
Three sugars and a splash of milk; just how he liked it.  
"So…," Serena started.  
"Yes?"  
"What happened last night?" Serena leant against the counter watching her mentor.  
"Um. Looker said you got punched by a weird robot girl. When I came to your aid you were already inconscient." He cringed as his native language slipped from his tongue.  
"Unconscious," he corrected himself.  
"You were unconscious. I carried you to my home and tried to look after you, mon amour." Augustine stared at his coffee shyly.  
"What happened to Looker? He'll be worried sick. My gods. My mother is going to murder me," Realisation hit her. She slammed down her cup of coffee and went to move past her Professor.  
"Wait a minute. Looker went home. He wanted to see you this morning and your mother knows where you are. I called her last night," Sycamore blocked off Serena's exit.  
"That stupid man probably went to find that robot on his own! I have to go help him,"  
Serena pushed past Augustine, hoping that Emma and Looker are alright.  
'_Damn it. I'm going to lose her,' _Augustine's mind raced. He did the only thing he could think of.  
In a flash, he shot out his hand and grabbed her wrist.  
"Wha?" Was all that came out of Serena mouth as she was dragged into Augustine's arms.  
"Pourquoi me haÏssez-vous?" He whispered angrily to the girl he captured in his arms.  
He grew increasingly angry. How could Looker lie to him and say Serena cared for him?  
Serena stared up in shock at his bold actions, allowing herself to be locked in his embrace.  
"Um Professor?"  
"Avez-vous m'aimez pas?" The Professor ignored Serena, stroking her hair softly.  
"Professor. I don't speak-," Serena tried to continue.  
"Parce que je m'inquiète pour vous. Je pense que je t'aime," Augustine whispered.  
Serena froze in his arms.  
She knew what that word meant. Her mother tried to teach her the word for love in this odd language numerous times. Serena tried never to listen.  
"I'm not going to be here long," she shrug whenever someone asked her why she never bothered to learn. That was until she met Sycamore.  
Grace, her mother, would tease her endlessly about her school girl crush.  
Serena never thought in a million years that Sycamore would return her affections.  
"Y-You think you love me?"  
"En effet…" He mumbled into her hair, scared to let her go. She could run away. She could never see him again.  
"Really?" She twisted to look at the older man's face.  
"Of course Serena. Who could not love you?" He smiled back at her, biting back the chuckle rising in his throat.  
"You mean it?" She raised a hand and brushed the long hair from his eyes.  
"Yes," Augustine confirmed. Serena opened her mouth to ask once again, if Augustine was being truthful but she was cut off.  
Augustine covered her small mouth with his own in a small loving kiss; effectively shutting up the object of his affection. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.  
Reluctanlty, he pulled away pressing his forehead against hers.  
"So um… What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked breathlessly.  
"Oh," He pulled away from her awkwardly and stared at the floor.  
"I was just wondering if you'd want to learn how to be a Professor. I'd be your teacher of course and we could learn about the habits of every Pokémon that you've encountered. We could also do more work on Mega Evolutions together," Augustine explained sheepishly.  
"I'd love to,"


End file.
